Their Loss
by MeckaMecka
Summary: It was the day he dreaded. Left with his daughter, he knew he had to be strong. If only for her. One-shot


**A one-shot about my favorite character in games.  
**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

Luigi sat underneath a tree, sadly watching the stars. He was in a black tuxedo with a green undershirt and a black tie. Even his trademark hat was noticeably absent, and his hair and moustache were neatly brushed. His face, however, was red and streaked with tears.

He bit his lip as he held in a sob. He instead wanted to fall down and cry until he couldn't anymore, but he knew he had to be strong, especially for her.

Both were overcome with their grief, but he could try to understand theirs. Even in his grief, he could try to let her overcome hers and let her have the happy life that all children could have. Even if it couldn't be a full childhood, she needed a sense of normality in her life. Especially now.

Luigi looked back down to the ground when he sensed movement. It was just his brother, Mario, coming up the hill. He was hoping it would be her, but he knew that she would probably not come here.

Mario sat on the ground next to his brother. He was in much the same attire, only his undershirt color being the difference. He threw his arm around Luigi's shoulders and let his little brother lean into him. He knew that he needed to be supportive of his brother, no matter the rivalry.

"It's so hard, Mario." Luigi finally said, letting loose a small sob.

Mario squeezed his brother's shoulders. "I know, bro. You forget, I loved her too."

"I know. I just…" he let out a sigh and buried his face in his hands. "I don't know how I can live without her. She was my light, my best friend, and my reason to live."

Mario listened to his brother silently. It didn't seem right to interrupt his little brother, especially now. "Luigi, you know that she needs you to be strong. For her."

Luigi finally looked up and at his brother. "I know. But still…" he said as he rubbed the ring on his finger.

Mario sighed as he stood up, extending his hand towards his brother. Luigi looked up at his brother and took his hand. Mario then slapped his arm around his brother's shoulders again. The brothers then set off towards the castle.

Entering the castle's throne room, Mario let go of his brother's shoulders. He then spun Luigi around to face him. "Listen Bro. You need to be strong, ok? You're gonna get through this. For her."

Luigi nodded as Mario released his shoulders. Mario sadly smiled. "Night, bro." He said as he headed to his guest room.

Luigi watched Mario disappear down the hallways before heading to his own room as well. He walked with his hands behind his back while he watched the floor.

Finally, he stopped at his bedroom, where he could hear muffled crying inside.

He sighed before he pushed the door slowly open, revealing a small mass underneath the sheets of his bed. He smiled slightly before he walked over to the bed.

Sitting on the corner of the bed, he pulled back the sheets to reveal the girl beneath them. The girl then got up before running to Luigi, hugging him tightly. Luigi, who wasn't surprised by her action, hugged her back just gently.

"It isn't fair." She said between sobs into his shirt

Luigi kissed the top of her head. "I know, sweetheart. We'll get through this. I promise."

The girl then pounded Luigi on the chest as hard as she could with her fists. "No! I want mommy!" She continued to sob.

Luigi felt himself starting to cry. "I do too."

He held her until she fell asleep. After laying her down in the bed, he laid down next to her. He buried his chin into the girl's hair, listening to her breath to soothe his own thoughts. Feeling himself finally drift into the comforting cradle of sleep, he whispered. "I miss her too."

* * *

 ** _Five Years Later_**

"Come on, daddy!" a little girl called cheerily out to her father, running up the hill.

The man laughed. "Coming, Rosie! Your old man can't keep up with you now-a-days!"

The little girl giggled underneath the tree until her father finally came up next to her. She then stole her father's hat, eliciting a small laugh from the man.

"Ok, ok. Come on. I've had that hat since before you were born!"

Rosie giggled, placing the hat upon her head. "I know. Uncle Mario told me the story about how you got lost."

Rolling his eyes, he leaned against the tree as he watched his daughter prance in the grass with his hat "Has he now? Did he also tell you about how I defeated a bunch of evil ghosts?"

She giggled again, coming up to sit next to her father. "Yeah. He told me you were a scaredy cat!"

He chuckled at that. "Yeah, so maybe I wasn't the bravest compared to your Uncle, but you got to know that I am pretty brave now!"

Rosie stopped giggling as she looked at him, arching an eyebrow. "Last night you had me check your closet."

Luigi coughed and blushed. "Yeah, well… I thought I heard something."

Rosie rolled her eyes as she laid her head into her father's lap. "Can you sing me that song? You know… the one you always sung to mama?"

He smiled down onto his daughter. "Sure, sweetie."

He sung until he could tell she was sleeping. He looked down onto her face, innocent in sleep.

Luigi then leaned his head back to look at the sky. He smiled sadly as he looked at the clouds passing the sky. He remembered that night, and he probably always would. Just as he would always remember her.

He slowly moved his daughter so he could get up. Making sure that she wouldn't wake up because he moved her, he started to walk around the tree.

The tree itself wasn't a big tree, nor a small tree. Instead it was just big enough to let two people recline against it comfortably.

The other side of the tree had what he had looked for. The gravestone was made of a white polished marble.

Taking off his hat, he kneeled in front of the stone, placing a hand upon it. He smiled sadly at it.

He then opened his sleeve to pull out a single blood-red rose. He placed it upon the top of the stone. He then reached down and kissed the stone."I miss you, you know. She does too."

Luigi then sat down and leaned on the stone. "I always wished we could see her grow up together. And I am making her take those cooking classes your cousin recommended that one time." He sighed before continuing. "He misses you too, you know. I know he does, even if he says he's happy. He loved you in his own, special way."

He chuckled. "Yeah, the only time he known as the best man was at our wedding."

He stood up, resting a hand on the stone again. "I need to get back to her. You should see her now, you know. With her blonde hair and those blue eyes… Rosalina looks a lot like you." He chuckled again. "But enough of me to make her a Mario for sure. She's been working on her power, too-"

"Daddy?" a sleepy voice called out.

Luigi chuckled again. "I'd better go to her before she wanders off with some Luma…" he bent down and kissed the stone. "I love you."

Looking down, he took a moment to look at the description.

Princess Peach Toadstool Mario  
Beloved friend and Princess to all  
We will never forget you.  
Love, her husband Luigi Mario and  
Daughter Rosalina Jumpman Mario

Walking away, he smiled, feeling her presence next to him. He remembered the Kingdom in an uproar when they announced they were together. The betrayal on Mario's face. The happiness on hers…

He was often called "the wrong bro," but he knew that she wouldn't have had it any other way.

He chuckled, looking at the now-pouting Rosalina.

He wouldn't have either.

* * *

 **Taken from The Game Theorist. Find it here!:**

 **PT 1: watch?v=-JcK_Bfe3sw**

 **PT 2: watch?v=xzWFuEH9HsA**

 **XOXO, game theorist.  
**


End file.
